


Overworked

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll





	Overworked

The past few days had been long and tiring to say the least. Elena was being prepped to be made queen, along with having to deal with an issue in Vallestrella since one of the creatures got out, again.

Mateo on the other hand, had been ushered around back and forth for about a week. He was trying to finish several potions for a village that had a spreading sickness, along with helping with the creature in Vallestrella, and having to prepare to do a show of sorts at the coronation for Elena.

With how busy the two had been, and how busy everyone had been, no one had much time to sleep and now, the day before the coronation had come and everything was finally ready, or at least they thought.

“What do you mean you can’t find the treasury key? When did you last have it?” Esteban was speaking, his voice nearly a growl as he glared down at Private Higgins, his eyes a light with anger.

“Well, um, I did have it. I was heading to get the crown as you said but I stopped to get a snack. Then when I got to the treasury… I no longer had the key on me.” The man was well aware of what he had done, and instead of his careless attitude that normally came when he messed up, he was truly nervous and scared this time.

“You fool! Without that crown we can’t have the coronation tomorrow! All of our work will have been for nothing. Go find it!” The Chancellor whipped around and rushed off to tell the others.

Soon the entire castle was busting with activity as everyone tried to find the key. Everything was searched, cabinets, rooms, even Mateo’s workshop. 

The sun had begun to set when Private Higgins rushed into the council room and held the key up, smiling widely. “I found it!”

“Where was it?” Elena rushed toward him, giving him a hug s she took the key.

“It doesn’t matter Elena. Give the key to Armando and have him go get the crown, it still needs to be polished for tomorrow. Everyone else needs rest.” He decided to leave out his last words, which would’ve been “_especially you”_ but of course he didn’t show caring side a lot.

Everyone seemed to understand what he left out though and soon, people were splitting apart, heading to their different rooms while Armando was charged with retrieving and polishing the crown.

The moon now shown upon the kingdom of Avalor, casting a faint light onto the balcony outside Elena’s room and onto the princess as she leaned against the railing, looking out at the starry sky.

She stood in silence for a while, her eyes filled with stress and a nervousness that could only be from the events that would transpire tomorrow. Her eyes turned to the city now as she let out a sigh, which was soon followed by a voice.

“Can’t sleep I’m guessing?” Mateo had his signature grin on as he walked out onto the balcony. “I saw you from my room, thought I’d come talk to you since I’m having trouble resting as well.”

Elena let out a light chuckle and smiled at him, her eyes filling with love and thankfulness for her closest friend. “Thanks Mateo. I guess I’m to nervous to sleep, after all, I’m becoming Queen tomorrow.”

“A few years ago you were all to ready to become queen though.”

“I thought I was ready. My Abuelo taught me that I still had a lot to learn though and now, I’m finally there. The council will be disbanded and I’ll be left to deal with this stuff alone.”

“Now Elena, you won’t be alone. You’ll have all of us by your side. Yes, your council will end, but all of them are still here for you, to give you advice and help you through anything. I’m here for you as well, and I always will be.” He laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned toward him, smiling softly.

She pulled him into a hug, laying her head on his shoulder and just letting herself listen to his breaths. “Thank you Mateo, I needed to hear that.”

“Anything for you.” He rubbed her back softly and pulled away after a bit, taking her hand as he led her back into her room. “You need to sleep though, really.”

“I could say the same about you.” Playfulness was tinged in her voice.

“I’ll go to sleep after I’m sure you have.” The wizard led the princess to her bed, helping her under the covers with soft, gentle movements. He noticed that she relaxed visibly once in the bed and sat down to wait. After her breathing evened he stood, kissed her forehead, and turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

“Don’t go. Just stay a bit longer?” Elena’s eyes were partly open, the faint moonlight causing them to glow and show her emotions even more, she was scared to be alone.

Mateo gave a soft smile before moving over to the other side of the bed and climbing in, though he sat up instead of laying down. 

Elena gave a winning smile and threw a blanket over him, grabbing hold of his hand afterwards and moving closer. “You don’t have to stay long, just until I fall asleep, okay?”

“Of course.” He played with her hair with one hand, rubbing circles along her shoulder with the thumb of his other hands. Steadily, he felt her relax and her breathing even once more until she was finally fully asleep. He stayed though, wanting to be sure; though after a couple minutes he realized he should’ve left before.

Elena shifted, putting one arm over his middle and curling into him softly, making it where he couldn’t leave. 

At first he stiffened, looking down at her in mild shock for a few moments until he saw how peaceful she looked and relaxed, leaning down to lay a quick kiss on her temple. The moon was steadily rising and the castle was silent, peace restored after the hectic days of planning that had steadily befell the palace. 

Mateo relaxed, his eyes sliding shut as he too fell asleep, his arms loosely wrapped around Elena, who was smiling softly as she slept.


End file.
